


Not Alone, Just Broken

by Beautiful_Beloved



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Im still sad, Kanera oneshot, force ghost Kanan, hurt and kinda comfort, this scene hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Beloved/pseuds/Beautiful_Beloved
Summary: From the scene after Kanan's death when he appeared as a force ghost... you know the one.





	Not Alone, Just Broken

Somewhere, in the depths of the never ending flow of the force and existing outside of the realms of time and space, the spirit of Kanan Jarrus was pulled from its rest.The silent cry of the one he loved stretched out to his ethereal being. His soul stirred, rising in answer to her call. 

Hera needed him.

So he was there, seeing her more acutely than he ever had in his lifetime. All of her, kneeling in the dirt, overwhelmed by grief and sorrow and fear. 

But he was there, and they were together for that one moment as she blinked back tears and interlocked her hand with his. He would always be there when she needed him. He could promise that now.

Then he was gone. And she was left behind, not alone, just broken.


End file.
